


Leaving

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Identity Manifesto [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Leaving Home, Memories, Post-Series Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara leaves Serenity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> For my Whedonland Manifesto Challenge, "Identity"

Inara glanced around the ship that had been her home for the past three years. She had come to love Serenity, but now she had to leave it. Staying here meant feeling things, things that made her question her judgment.

Like most on this ship, actually, her profession was more than a job – it was a lifestyle. And it was a lifestyle that she found herself questioning more and more frequently. If she was being honest with herself, the job hadn't changed, but her perception of it had.

She needed to get away, get into solitude, and meditate. She had to regain her peace with herself before she could consider changing or keeping her job. And inner peace was in short supply on Serenity nowadays.

As much as she cared for Kaylee, and as much as she cared for- all of them, she just needed to get away for a little while. She needed to clear her head, and that had become impossible to do in Serenity.

Inara glanced around one more time, and then, solemnly, she walked away.


End file.
